


sweater weather

by wngkyns



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Reunions, mentions of the other members
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21835717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wngkyns/pseuds/wngkyns
Summary: Woong waits in the cold with a cup of hot chocolate in his hands.
Relationships: Jeon Woong/Lim Youngmin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	sweater weather

**Author's Note:**

> just in case anyone gets confused reading this down the line, woongmin are in a long-distance relationship

“Hot chocolate, please.”

The counter boy—Donghyun,his name plate reads—blinks in surprise, but recovers immediately with his stunning grin and polite _‘medium or large, Sir?’_ Woong smiles and pretends to be oblivious with Donghyun's recoil, answering, “Large, thank you,” before lining up at the waiting area for the drink. He’d grab a chair if he can, but the jam-packed coffee shop doesn’t give him a chance to.

As Woong gives the busy counter boy one brief glance, two thoughts spring in his mind:

One — Donghyun is too pretty to be just a coffee shop worker. Maybe he’s an idol or actor trainee.

Two — Regardless of whatever kind of trainee Donghyun is, the guy still manages to be very dedicated to his coffee shop career that he recognizes Woong and knows his usual order. Woong easily notices how surprised Donghyun is earlier when his order deviated from his usual Iced Americano.

Which adds a third and fourth thought — it’s too cold to have Iced Americano, but it’d still be Woong’s number one drink of choice for himself. If only the line of people behind him earlier isn’t that long, Woong may have let himself explain to the surprised counter boy that the drink isn't for himself.

Five minutes pass before Woong’s name is called, this time from one seemingly new employee with a bright youthful smile. “Here you go, Sir!” the boy says, extending the warm cup.

Taking the drink with his free hand, Woong mirrors the employee’s cheerful grin as he says, “Thank you, uh, Daehwi-ssi.”

“Please have a Merry Chris—”

Much to Woong’s amusement, Daehwi gets cut off by another employee tapping him on the shoulder and running off with a playful snaggletooth smirk. _Woojin,_ Woong recalls. If Donghyun isn’t the one taking Woong’s order, it’s most often him. 

“Have a Merry Christmas too,” Woong replies, glad that his greet relieves Daehwi of his scowl at his senior. As he leaves the extremely crowded shop, warming his hand with the cup of hot chocolate, Woong slowly realizes… he doesn’t know where to stay.

“Why’d it have to be here,” he mumbles to himself, pouting while watching happy couples and families stroll in front of him. The Plaza Strip Mall is definitely the last place Woong wants to stay in during the holidays, knowing the amount of people that enjoy visiting it during this hectic time of the year. Checking the other shops does him no good either, even the seats in the convenience store are taken! But a certain someone _asked,_ and Woong couldn’t say no.

With no other choice, Woong trudges down the mall steps, shivering at the gentle winter breeze that times itself perfectly with his exit. There is a nearby playground with benches, and Woong is willing to sit on the merry-go-round if those are occupied too. Thankfully, one bench is still clear, and Woong quickly takes out his phone to message the person he’s supposed to meet. 

But not before staring at his lockscreen, which shows off a picture of a handsome boy in white with the prettiest eyes Woong has ever seen. 

He sighs, glancing at the gift bag on his lap. Youngmin wants to meet inside the mall, saying it’s one of the few landmarks in this little Daejeon area that he still remembers. A small part of Woong wishes he thought to tell him that _Google Maps is now a thing, hyung,_ but it must’ve slipped his mind since Youngmin is techy enough that he should know it. 

But then again... The Plaza is a place full of memories for both of them, and Youngmin can be a cheesy sentimental nerd. During Woong’s elementary school days, Youngmin had been his favorite hyung from his old dance school, and they’d hang out on weekends in The Plaza back when it had still been a market for fresh produce. Youngmin, who harbored so much talent in dancing and singing, happened to be a book nerd that made Woong always beg to him to practice dancing together.

_“Come on, Youngmin hyung! Dance with me!”_

_“I’m not in dance school anymore, Woong-ah.”_

_“Please? Please, please, please?”_

_“...fine, but I’d better know the song.”_

_“Of course you know this!”_

He shivers once more at the cold, but warmth blooms on his pale pink cheeks and nose. It’s been a while since he’s danced with Youngmin, what with his family moving to Singapore and all. Youngmin’s only back for a few days and he's surprisingly asked Woong if he’s willing to meet up. _Wouldn't he rather spend his birthday with his family?_ But of course Woong couldn’t say no despite how peculiar the timing is, and he's wondering if he can convince his parents to let Youngmin stay over. 

**To:** Bbangminnie (2:38 PM)

_hyungggggg im @ the playground :(_

**To:** Bbangminnie (2:38 PM)

_and dont say u forgot where it is!!!!!!_

**To:** Bbangminnie (2:38 PM)

_pls arrive soon im cold :(_

He tucks his phone back in his pocket after five minutes of no replies, wrapping his fingers around the hot cup of chocolate. Youngmin has said he’d arrive at around 2:30 to 3 PM too; surely he won’t let himself be tardy today, will he? Woong has enough patience for the both of them, but he’d rather not turn into a popsicle out here in the snow before Youngmin would arrive.

An exhale, and Woong watches his breath waft into the air as faint white smoke. He hasn’t expected it to be _this_ cold. He has survived yesterday wearing his soft knitted sweater and thick beanie, it should work today too! 

So—So cold,” he whispers to himself. His palms are accustomed to the heat of the cup now too, and Woong wonders if it’s better to drink it now and just buy another drink later. 

“If it’s so cold, why are you only wearing a sweater?”

He looks up immediately; Youngmin walks in his field of view, towering above him with an amused grin. He watches the older slowly unravel the scarf around his neck before leaning forward to wrap it around Woong’s. Youngmin’s voice rings in Woong’s ears as he fixes the scarf properly, but Woong doesn’t process the words from the pacing beats in his chest. 

“—seriously, Woong-ah, winter here isn’t just sweater weather,” Youngmin laughs, slowly pulling away. Woong can only stare in awe, taking in the dirty blond of Youngmin’s hair, the bright evenness of Youngmin’s teeth, the twinkling shine in Youngmin’s eyes while smiling at him.

Youngmin’s finally _here._ With him. 

“Hey, Woong?” Youngmin asks, waving a hand in front of the younger’s face, his expression contorting to worry. “You okay? Are you still cold?”

“K—Kinda,” Woong blurts out. He can feel his lips trembling as he smiles. “I’m okay.”

Youngmin raises a brow, smiling concernedly. “You should take a sip of your drink, maybe it’d help.”

“This is yours, I bought it for you,” he answers, reaching the drink towards him. 

“I think you need it more than I do.” The older laughs, soft yet low and deep. Woong shakes his head, still feeling his heart race as Youngmin slowly takes off his brown coat and hands it over to him. “Though I’m willing to trade this if you really want me to have it.”

The mild warmth on his fingertips gets replaced by the faint cool soft fabric of Youngmin’s coat. Woong slowly stands up to wear it while Youngmin takes his place on the bench, the younger pouting when the bottom edge of the coat brushes against his shoes. He glances at the older, who looks amused at the sight and ultimately fails to hold back a laugh.

“Just because you’re so tall,” Woong cries, crossing his arms.

“At least you’re not cold now? You should be thanking me.”

“Well, you haven’t thanked me for the drink or the present,” he retorts, taking a seat next to Youngmin. He tries to ignore the heat in his ears as he places the gift bag on the older’s lap.

“Thank you, Woongie,” Youngmin says, smile teasing yet kind. The older immediately downs the cup of chocolate— _It_ _must be much colder now,_ Woong thinks sadly—before turning to face Woong, holding the gift bag in his hands.

“What are you waiting for? Open it,” Woong says, pursing his lips. “Your birthday present.”

Youngmin laughs softly, his pretty eyes shaped into half moons as he holds one of Woong’s hands. “You’re too sweet, Woongie.”

“You haven’t even opened it, but I know I am,” he sighs, placing his other hand on his stomach. There are imaginary knots twisting inside him, probably since he’s still unaccustomed to hearing Youngmin’s voice or exchanging banters with him outside voice calls and video chats. Seeing Youngmin’s smile in real time too. 

“I’ll open it tomorrow, it's not yet Christmas, you know,” the older answers, his smile growing wider. “I’d like to focus on the gift I have now.”

Woong blinks, sighing softly. He _knows_ what Youngmin’s going to say, and yet he still asks, “Which is?”

The older leans closer, closer, _dangerously closer_ that Woong holds his breath and shuts his eyes. The cold space between them is replaced by arms pulling him closer into a warm embrace. “Time with you.”


End file.
